Talk:Winter Schnee/@comment-187.143.243.87-20150820005255/@comment-26877981-20150821200021
First of all...using an OC as proxy for sexual or romantic desires for a preexisting character.... That...kinda makes sense now that I think about it. I didn't even know it was a thing. That WOULD explain this one fic I read. Obviously it's not true for SOME writers, but still...the more you know. It's a little disturbing that that's one of the reason's for shipping OC's with canon characters, but if it produces an entertaining story, then who am I to judge? Second of all...good for you for creating your own original cast and all. I meant no disrespect to you or your fic. Like I said, that's one of the many things that RWBY and Monty Oum inspired: originality. Third of all...if wanting to create your own work in a universe is a form of wish fulfillment, then I guess I fall under that category then. Now, when it comes to shipping my OC of said work with a canon character...to be fair though, I had initially thought of my OC (and two others) to be part of different things (as in not RWBY). Hell, I used my imagination whenever I had time to myself, constantly using my OC's and playing out a sort of "show" in my head. It was a good way to pass the time. It wasn't till last year that I actually considered putting it on "paper" (fanfiction). And even then, I had pretty much found a way where it would be three separate fics (one of which would be a RWBY fic, while the other two would be other stuff) that, when completed, would pave the way to a FOURTH fic that crosses the three over.... Of course, I realized that it would be WAY to stressful on the mind, so I had to compromise and decided put those three OC's (and a fourth OC that I had to create) in one fic...a RWBY fic. Now here's where I get back to the whole shipping OC's with canon characters. I don't do this due to laziness or that whole "proxy" thing. I do it because I WANT to. I had no intention of making an entire original cast. My story was based on four individuals from four different worlds who stumble upon Remnant and call it home. While they do this, not only do they have to contend with the troubles of Remnant (school work, bullies, White Fang, Grimm, etc.) but also troubles from their pasts. Also, since they settle in Remnant...why not fall in love along the way? That being said, I look at my OC's and the canon characters, and I think real hard about who I should pair with who. I already mentioned that I'm writing OCxRuby, and the others were already decided upon. As I said, I don't do this because of laziness or that whole "proxy" thing. I do it because I WANT to. Because I INTENDED for it to happen that way. Anyway, while I can understand the reason for being wary of OC's and OC's being shipped with cannon characters, that doesn't really mean that the OC's and the shipping involved should be dissed. Hell, I'M not even wary. I just read a story (if it catches my interest) and accept it for what it is. So long as the story and the OC's are written well (or I at least am able to follow the story), then it doesn't really matter to me. Just to be clear, I mean no disrespect to ANYONE. I'm just stating my opinion. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.